


Three Presidents

by sungabraverday



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Presidents and their methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Presidents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Poplin Paylor, President of Panem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11128) by kath_synecdoche. 



1) They say his eyes are like a snake's, always moving, staring into your very essence of being and knowing everything you try to hide. They say his breath reeks of roses as he tries to hide that it really smells of blood. They say that he never lies - but that's a lie. He'll lie if it suits his purpose, if it's nice and polite and doesn't especially matter. If he's telling the truth, though - you want to be listening, because it will cost you dearly if you're not. They say he poisoned his way to the top, and that's the truth. They say he always gets his way because he is ruthless and malicious and has his hands in everything, but that's not true. There's a lot that they say about Coriolanus Snow, but little that they can prove. That was how he worked.

2) Alma Coin was born in District Thirteen not long after they all went underground. She had a distinguished career, rising through the ranks through skill and the ability to make tough decisions without missing a beat. She made it to President by hard work and the admiration of her peers. That's what the records say, and Alma Coin made sure that those records told the truth. What they don't say is that those who she supervised found her harsh and demanding. Her decisions lost them lives. There was little discussion or second thought. Ultimately, she ruled with much respect for due process, and little regard for morals. That was how she worked.

3) Poplin Paylor almost went into the Hunger Games herself. She was a part of the rebellion since she was 12. She lost both her parents, a brother, two best friends, and countless others to the fight for freedom from tyranny. She led the rebellion in District Eight for five of the most turbulent years in Panem's history, and saved it from defeat. She hid what needed to be hidden to protect herself and others, but no more, never more. She chooses to think calmly about things, to rationalize before acting, to be cautious. She loves another woman with her whole heart. She owes a debt that will never be repaid - cannot ever be repaid. She believes in hope enough to make her own, and make it for all of Panem. That is how she works.


End file.
